


The Missing Scene

by BlackOctober25



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Based on the deleted scenes, F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, Sick Eddie Brock, after the lobster tank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOctober25/pseuds/BlackOctober25
Summary: After seeing the behind the scenes stuff with the lobster tank incident, I had to write this.  Basically a short little thing about what happens between Eddie climbing in the lobster tank and waking up in the hospital.Basically Dan's a great guy, Anne worries, and Eddie faints.





	The Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I am loving all of the behind-the-scenes clips we're getting and couldn't resist writing this after watching the clip about the restaurant. I know it's not quite canon since in the movie Dan says he sedated Eddie. Hope you guys enjoy!

Eddie could feel the fever burning in his skin and even the cool water of the lobster tank did little to quell the horrible feeling of clamminess or the feeling sweat dripping from his brow. Dan stood next to the tank, telling the waitress to call an ambulance and somewhere in the back of his mind, Eddie knew that probably wasn’t a horrible idea. He felt like shit, truth be told. He probably looked worse, sitting in a tank, sweating even in the chilled water, having just chowed down on a live lobster. He thought he should probably feel horrified and disgusted, but the feeling of hunger drowned those feelings out. 

“Alright buddy, come’ere. Let’s get you out of there.” Dan’s voice was surprisingly soft as he gripped Eddie’s arm, helping him rise to get out of the tank. The energy seemed to have been sapped from him and he could feel the slight wobble in his legs as he stepped over the glass. He braced his hands on Dan’s shoulders so he didn’t faceplant spectacularly climbing down. Lord knew he had already made a huge fool of himself already. 

“T-thank you, D-Dan.” Eddie stuttered out, glancing around as the patrons of the restaurant watched him with varying degrees of horror and shock. He himself was shocked when Dan hoisted him up and he instinctively wrapped his legs around the other mans waist. He was sure he should have been more embarrassed than he was, but fuck, it was hard to top what he had just done and he wasn’t confident his legs would hold him up anyways.

“I gotcha, buddy. We’re gonna get you taken care of.” Dan said as he carried him to an area free of tables where he gently set the younger man down. Eddie swayed a bit on his feet but he stayed standing, even as he kept a hand on Dan’s shoulder. Annie suddenly appeared with towels, draping one over his shoulder and rubbing it to dry him off. He grasped the front of it with his free hand. 

“Eddie, what has gotten into you?” Anne asked, though he tone wasn’t nearly as biting as it had been only minutes ago. 

“I am so, so sorry.” The cracked words had barely left his mouth before his knees buckled and he crashed to the ground in a heap.

“Eddie!!!” Anne and Dan tried to catch him but he had already hit the ground when it registered he had fainted. “Please tell me that ambulance is on the way.” Anne said as she looked at Dan, the two of them kneeling over Eddie’s unconscious body. She tried to smack his cheeks lightly, but he was completely unresponsive. Dan looked at the waitress he’d told to call an ambulance expectantly.

“I did, they should be here any minute.” She looked like she couldn’t decide between being angry or concerned and Dan wasn’t sure he could fully blame her for that. Even he was still trying to process what the hell had just happened. 

Not five minutes later, a team of paramedics was rushing through the door to where Eddie lay, Anne and Dan hovering over him, trying to get a response out of them. Anne’s original anger with him had completely dissipated and was replaced with worry for her ex. Something was obviously very wrong. They loaded him up onto a gurney after checking his vitals, wheeling him out to the waiting ambulance with Anne and Dan on their heels. Dan jumped in with them while Anne stayed just outside.

“I’ll follow with the car, okay?” She asked while fishing the keys out of her purse. Dan nodded before leaning down to plant a quick kiss on her lips. Leaning back, he nodded at the paramedics and they closed the doors, pulling away quickly. 

Dan looked down at Eddie’s form, noting how pale the other man was and the sheen of sweat that shone on his forehead. He only hoped he could help him. He may have been Anne’s ex, but he was someone she obviously still cared about, even if she didn’t love him anymore. Either way, he had to get to the bottom of this.


End file.
